50 Theme Challenge: Alpha
by Trampsy
Summary: Just a Collection of 50 Theme Challenges. Ratings from K to M. Pairings will differ from story to story.
1. Theme List

These collection of drabbles will be based on the 50 theme challenge below. Most Pairings will be different and probably outrageous, so in case you wish to avoid them, I will label the pairing on the chapter title.

All drabbles will range from K to M in rating.

**List:**

01. Kiss  
02. Forgiveness  
03. Soft  
04. Are you there?  
05. Loneliness  
06. Working  
07. Dancing  
08. Abandoned  
09. A Misunderstanding  
10. Vacation  
11. Hug  
12. Smile  
13. Tears  
14. Rain  
15. Sunshine  
16. Winter  
17. Innocence  
18. So Far Away  
19. Silence  
20. Stars  
21. In the Moonlight  
22. Tickle  
23. Sweet Dreams  
24. Blue  
25. Honorable  
26. Walls  
27. Happiness  
28. Sensual  
29. Food  
30. Over the Rainbow  
31. Take Your Time  
32. Sugar & Spice  
33. Holiday  
34. Beginner's Luck  
35. Forgotten  
36. Misery Loves Company  
37. Comfort  
38. Candy  
39. Present  
40. Hold My Hand  
41. Spiritual  
42. Starving  
43. Joy  
44. Heaven  
45. 31 Flavors  
46. Silk  
47. Keeping a Secret  
48. Open Doors  
49. Lace  
50. Forever and a Day


	2. 001: Kiss (Skull x Fem Mukuro)

**Theme: 001. Kiss**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Skull x Fem!Mukuro**

* * *

_"Oya, Out of coffee already?" the woman released a sigh of annoyance, before she turned to the stuntman. "Just how much coffee, do you drink? Is your blood just made of coffee or something?"_

_"Oi, I just like coffee." Skull snapped, as Mukuro laughed before she grabbed her coat out of the closet. Slipping on the leather Jacket, she pushed her wallet and car keys in her pocket._

_"Well, now I have to go get coffee now, because someone pretty much scarfs down the whole batch." The blunette spoke, with a smirk directed at Skull. She could only laugh, when she got the middle finger as a response. With a soft hum, she made her way over to violet haired man as he rested on the couch, and placed a kiss on his forehead._

_With a blush on his cheeks, he stuttered out, "H-Hey! My lips are down here."_

_"Well Maybe when you stop taking all the coffee, maybe I will kiss them again~ Kufufufu~" the woman teased before heading out of the door and to the coffee shop. _

A ring of the telephone is what brought everything crashing down; Mukuro had been in an accident. An idiot who had drunk too much had ran the red light and struck the driver's side with an intense force. She had been rushed to the hospital as fast as possible and was in a critical condition.

When Skull had received the phone call, he had rushed down as fast as possible. But when he had arrived, they had already covered her with a white sheet. There was too much damage for her to pull through; she had died while they were trying to stop the bleeding.

It had taken quite a few doctors and police officers to hold the violet haired male back, when the man who had crashed into Mukuro was rolled into the shared hospital room. The man who had crashed into Mukuro had walked away with only a broken arm, a few scratches, and bruises. They actually had to drug the stuntman to calm him down and prevent any more injuries.

It was a week before the funeral came to be and the cloud user couldn't get it out of his. He couldn't help, but blame himself. If he hadn't drunk all the coffee, then Mukuro wouldn't have gone out to get more and she wouldn't have been hit.

For once, the ex-Arcobaleno stood emotionlessly as the Vongola and other allied families stood around the coffin of the once Vongola Mist Guardian. Some were in tears, others with sorrowful faces, while the rest wore masks that lacked emotion. While some couldn't believe the illusionist was killed by a car accident, others sobbed in sorrow. But all Skull could think of was the last time he saw her alive, her walking out the door. Not suspecting that that would be the last time, he would ever see her again.

_And he never got his kiss goodbye either._


	3. 002: Forgiveness (Fem Mukuro-Centric)

**Theme: 002. Forgiveness**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: No Real Pairing But it is Mukuro-Centric **

* * *

The mirror glinted ominously in the pitch black room. Each step she took towards the mirror made no noise as her bare feet touched the black cold floor. Blue hair drifted behind her with each slow, graceful step. Looking into the full body ornate mirror, she found it blank. It showed nothing, but emptiness behind her.

With a frown on her features, she reached out and her painted finger nails clicked when it touched the glass, before placing her whole palm against the coldness. Her eyes shot open and her hand shot back as a figure appeared in the mirror.

Her younger self, dressed in plain white clothes splattered with blood and a drenched trident tip in her younger's hand. The child's eyes were cold, dark, and angry as she glared up at the older one.

"You disgust me. What happened to destroying the mafia! They destroyed our lives and the lives of others. With them gone, everything would be better." The child snapped angrily. "you have gone soft and have gotten pathetic."

The woman opened her mouth to respond, but her voice was unable to escape, as she stared at the child in horror.

"Some people show you kindness and you let it break down your walls. A man treats you with a bit of love and you seem to abandon your goal. No matter how much you announce it, everyone knows you won't do it. But now it will change." The child spoke ominously, as the mirror shattered and the world faded to black.

Slowly the woman's eyes opened as she looked up at the ceiling, rising from her bed with slow movements. As she stood a smirk appeared on her lips, a cold dark look in her eyes, the trident appearing in her hand.

"Forgive me, my older self... But someone has to remove them from existence. Starting with that figure that caused you to become weak."


End file.
